


It starts with a confession

by Arashi93



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, High School, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi93/pseuds/Arashi93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessing your love to someone means a lot. The nervousness, the total essence of a confession followed you for the rest of your life. What if you get turned down every time because of your looks? </p><p>Let's just say there is someone out there for you too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It starts with a confession

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this for fun. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Grammar and such might suck and I might jump between past and present tence. I'm not native so I'm allowed to have some misspellings ;)

"I'm sorry. I don't like you that way. Plus, foreigners aren't my cup of tea." My crush said to me. I hanged my head in shame. Not this one either. He walked away, so I waited a few second before I followed him. Not stalking, like I was obsessed with him, but I know what usually happens after I confess to someone. And I was right this time too. The guy walked up to his friends. 

"That's so gross. That foreign girl confessed to me. She isn't even pretty. She only stands out here. I want someone thinner." He said, making his friends laugh, except one. It was Seunghyun. He is friends with everyone at school, camouflaging to become friends with them, like he isn't who he wants to be. I have had a crush on him too, but he is too popular for someone like me, so I never dared to confess to him. I'm scared of being more made fun off, for confessing to the most popular guy at school. He has never laughed though. Every time I have confessed to a guy, he has always managed to be with those guys as they told their friends about the weird foreign girl. 

"Seunghyun, don't you think it's funny? That girl thinks she has a chance with us. We are out of her league." My ex-crush said and Seunghyun looked at him, just shrugging his shoulders and walking away. Seunghyun is, and has always been, the top of the school. Girls want him and boys want to be him. His looks makes him look like a model and I've heard he has been scouted several times. Even my dad tried once. 

Good, was I embarrassed over that. He works for a modeling agency and they needed a guy model that time. I managed to stop my dad to not pester him about it, luckily. Though, I got the short straw that day and had to model as the guy instead. It worked out and no one noticed, but still. I'm a girl, not a guy. I'm not as pretty as the girls though, so they always manage to make me into a hot guy.

Anyway. I work part time at a child's care, helping my mother and her friend, taking care of all the children. Seunghyun comes there to pick up his niece from time to time. Sadly, it was today and I got a bit nervous. We never talked much but he always looked at me weirdly when I was with the kids, like he wanted to join. It was the same today. 

"Hi Seunghyun-oppa. Are you getting Hyorin today?" I asked him and he nodded, looking at the kids playing. "Are you in a hurry?" I asked, mischief running through my head. He just shook his head. "Kids. This nice oppa said he would play with you, if you ask him nicely." I yelled and all the kids came. "Wah! He is so tall." One kid said and Seunghyun smiled. He bent down and picked the kid up. "Let's fly!" He said and ran around the room. I smiled at the scene. He seems to enjoy himself. "Noona. Do that with me." A kid said and I did. The kids laughed and me and Seunghyun did too. 

"This was fun. Thanks Jo." He said when the kids rested and I looked at him. "No worries oppa. Kids always brighten the mood and you looked like you wanted to join me. It's been like that for a while. I see you look at us and well, yeah." I said chuckling at his reaction. "You saw me look?" He asked, sounding a bit embarrassed. I only nodded. 

"Uncle. Do you like Jo-unnie?" Hyorin asked innocently. I was about to say something but he beat me to it. "I do. I like her." I blushed at his statement but Hyorin smiled. "Yay! That means unnie is becoming family!" She exclaimed happily and ran around. 

"Oppa, you shouldn't lie to her like that." I said in a small voice, making Seunghyun look at me. "I'm not lying. I do like you. I have for a while now. Why do you think I'm picking Hyorin up?" He said, smiling a shy smile at me. I felt my cheeks redden even more at his confession. 

"Oppa, is that why you never laughed at me?" I asked him, nervous about his answer. "Yeah. In the beginning, I didn't think much when the guys said the foreigner confessed. It was after I started seeing you here that it concerned me more. I saw you for you, the bright and smily and lovely girl that you are. The way you are around kids, making them smile. After I started seeing you here, I got jealous of the guys getting your attention, you confessing to them. I wondered why it wasn't me? I couldn't laugh as it made me angry and happy that they rejected you. That meant I still had a chance and I hope I still do." He confessed to me and looked in to my eyes. My face must be red as a tomato right now. 

"Oppa.... I..." I started but then Hyorin came. "Unnie, it's good that he said that he liked you. After all, you like him too." She said innocently as she sat down in Seunghyuns lap. Seunghyun smirked as he saw my expression. "So I'm lucky then. Aren't I, Hyorin?" He asked her and she nodded. "Yeah. Unnie is the best. She is really pretty too." Hyorin said, making me smile. "Aren't you the cutest? But I'm not pretty. You are." I said to her as I ruffled her hair. She only giggled and ran to up to get dressed. "Jo. I'll call you tomorrow. Give me your number. We are meeting up tomorrow." Seunghyun said and smiled at me. I only nodded as he handed me his phone and I put my number in. "See you tomorrow." He said as walked away with Hyorin. I can't believe that just happened.

~~~~~~~

The next day, Seunghyun called me and told me to get dressed. I did as in was told and dressed in clothes that I like to wear. My style has never been on the girly side. My mom loves me, but she always says that I should probably been born as a boy as I dress like one. I went to the location that Seunghyun told me. It was some old club, were singers and rappers met and did different types of battles and danced and just had fun. I didn't know what to do but I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. "Jo, you came." Seunghyun said and smiled at me. I could only nod, as he looked like someone who just stepped out of a poster. He chuckled at my reaction and took my hand in his and pulled me with him. 

As we walked in, everyone was looking at Seunghyun. "Oppa, are you famous here or something? Everyone is staring at you." I asked him timidly as I didn't want to make him mad. "Sort of but you'll see. I wanted to show you the real me. The one I know you always wanted to see." He said confidently and I looked at me. "Oppa, you knew I knew you were acting in front of the guys at school?" I asked and he nodded as we came up to four other guys, out age. "Guys, this is Jo. The girl I talked to you about. Jo, these are my real friends." Seunghyun said and shoved me in front of four good looking guys. 

"So this is the girl hyung have been sulking about?" A smily guy said and I looked at him. "I'm Daesung. Two years younger than Seunghyun-hyung and one year than you, Jo-noona. It's nice to meet you," He said and I smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you too, Daesung. Umm.. Oppa has been sulking about me?" I asked carefully. "Yeah. Hyung has been head over heals and done nothing but sappy love songs these last couple of months." A pretty guy said and chuckled. "I'm Jiyong. Same age as you. The other two are Youngbae and Seungri. Bae is like us and Ri is as Daesung." He continues and I nodded. 

"It's nice to meet you all. Umm.. I'm still confused why we are here. Oppa didn't tell me anything." I said embarrassed. "Hyung, you didn't tell her? You want to make her fall for you even more or what?" Seungri asked and Seunghyun nodded. "That's my plan." I looked at them confused again and they chuckled. "Sit here and wait for him to start." Daesung said and pulled me down next to him. "I'll be back soon." Seunghyun said and walked to the stage.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. Seems we have a surprise performance today." The MC said and smiled. "The one and only TOP has decided to rap for us today and we never say no to that, now do we?!" He screamed and the crowd cheered loudly as Seunghyun walked on. He looked at me and smiled. Then he started. 

I just sat there, looking like a fool. He rapped really well and it was, just as Jiyong said, a love song about a persons first love. I sat there mesmerized by how well he rapped and how much fun he seemed to have on stage. I didn't even notice that the song ended as Seunghyun suddenly stood before me. "Hyung, I think you have a keeper here. She didn't look away from you during the whole song. She smiled the whole way." Youngbae said and Seunghyun chuckled. "I know. Jo, how did I do?" He asked me and I snapped back to reality. "Oppa! You were amazing! It looked so easy when you did it! And you looked like you had som much fun! Your eyes were glowing with happiness!" I yelled at him and he smiled at me. "I knew it was the right move to take you here. Let's dance." He said and pulled me with him. 

As we got out on the dance floor, I saw how the girls there were looking at Seunghyun, but he only looked at me. "Oppa, you're really popular. Why did you take me when there are girls prettier out there?" I asked him as we danced and he looked at me. "Jo, in my eyes, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Besides, you like me for me. Not for the façade I set up or my looks." He said confident and I smiled at him. "You're too nice to me, oppa." I said, as a blush spread across my face. Seunghyun pulled me closer to him, making me look up at him. 

"Oppa, what's wrong?" I asked him but he only smiled at me. He put his hand under my chin and made my eyes meet his. I saw a spark of something flash by in them and then he kissed me. I felt myself kissing him back. As he stopped, I looked up at him and he smiled hugely. I couldn't stop smiling myself. "This is one of the best days in my life. Thanks oppa." I said and hugged him really hard. "For me too, Jo. Thanks for liking me back." He said back to me and hugged me just as hard, not caring about the people around us.

~~~~~~~~

As the weeks went on, me and Seunghyun got to know each other better and we fell for each other even harder. I couldn't help but to fall for the sweet, caring and dorky guy that he was. He didn't care what everyone thought at school. He just took my hand and walked with me like that or kissed me in the middle of the hallway. I couldn't be happier about this. He makes me feel so loved and my heart practically screams out his name at every beat it takes.

"Jo, I want you to meet my family." Seunghyun said one day and I looked at him. "Is that really okay? I'm worried that they might not like me." I said in a small voice. Seunghyun took my hand and looked at me. "Jo. They are gonna like you jut as much as I do. My sister and her family are gonna be there too." He said and I nodded. "Okay. When am I gonna meet them?" I asked him, getting a bit excited for this. "Tomorrow, at our family dinner. Mom and dad like those things a bit too much." He said, sounding embarrassed. "I think it's cute. You guys gather all together and hang out. That's really cute if you ask me. I would love to come." I told him and he smiled at me. "Thanks Jo." He said and kissed me. 

~~~~~

As I rang the bell, I started to get nervous. I dressed up as I normally do, planing to be myself. I'm not gonna dress up to much and make them think I'm something I'm not. I heard rushed steps, as someone was running to the door. The door flew open and there was Hyorin. "Jo-unnie!" She yelled and ran to my arms. I picked her up and chuckled. 

"Hyorin. What a nice surprise. Have you been looking forward for today?" I asked her as I got inside, putting her down. "Yeah. Uncle is a bit nervous so he is in his room. I'll go get him." She said and ran in to a room. Seunghyun came out, looking as good as he always does and he smiled when he saw me. "Hi oppa." I said and kissed him on his cheek. "Jo. You came. I was worried you'd bail on me or something." He said, sounding a bit worried. "Why would I? I want to meet your family. They are a part of you." I told him happily and he just smiled at me. "Come." He said, grabbing my hand and pulled me with him. 

As we came in to a large room, I saw people sitting around a large table an they turned as Seunghyun and I came in. "Jo. What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" Seunghyuns sister asked me and I smiled. "She is my girlfriend. I invited her today because I want you guys to meet her." Seunghyun answered her and Hyorin clapped her hands. "Unnie!" She yelled as ran up to me. "Hyorin, are you that happy for us?" I asked her and she smiled. "Yeah! I love my uncle and I love you just as much. I want you to be family." She said happily and Seunghyuns family smiled at us. 

"Seunghyun, is she the reason you wanted to pick up Hyorin more frequently?" His mother asked and he nodded, with a faint blush painting his cheeks. "Ahh. I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Jo. I'm one year younger than Seunghyun-oppa. We go to the same school. I'm a foreigner, but me and my family have lived here for five years now." I said, bowing my head to them all. 

"Jo, it's nice to finally meet you. Seunghyun have been talking about you a lot. Before you, it was mostly about rapping and such." His father said with a smile. "Really? But Seunghyun-oppa is really good at rapping. The way he behaved and how much fun he seems to have when he does it. It amazing." I told them honestly and Seunghyun hugged me. "Thanks Jo." He said and pecked my cheek, making me blush. "Awww! My little brother is in love!" His sister exclaimed and ran up and hugged us both. "Jo. Thanks for making him so happy." She told me and I smiled at her. "Unnie, he does the same to me. He makes me the happiest girl in the world." I told her and she squealed. "Seunghyun, don't make her sad. I'll personally kick your as if that happens." She threatened him but he looked at her. 

"I'll never make her sad. I love her." Seunghyun said seriously. I gasped and looked at him with teary eyes. It was the first time he said that to me and in front of his parents. That is just... "Oppa... I love you too." I said and he smiled at me. He hugged me hard and kissed me on my lips. "Seunghyun, save that for later. Let's eat. I'm starving here an your mother has been working really hard with the food." His father said and we both blushed but sat down and enjoyed the dinner. 

~~~~~~~~

After I met his parents, I visited his house more often. Seunghyun never complained about it and neither did his family. I felt like a part of their family and they started treating me as their own daughter. Seunghyun didn't mind, because he only smiled at it all. He became more affectionate as he had introduced me. He kissed me more openly and all that. I feel so loved. I don't know what to do if I don't have him in my life.

~~~~~~

The years went by and we have been together for 5 years. I'm amazed that out love manage to survive this long but I can only feel my love for Seunghyun growing stronger for each day that passes. 

One day, Seunghyun wanted to take me out on a date. It was a while since we did that so I couldn't complain about that. He took me to this beautiful restaurant where we sat outside in a beautiful garden. "Seunghyun. It's so beautiful here. Are we celebrating something? Our anniversary was a month ago." I asked him. I saw him fidgeting in his seat, looking nervous about something. 

"Oppa? Is something wrong? Has something happened?" I asked him worried. "Jo, these years we have had together has been something like a dream to me and I can only feel my love for you growing stronger for each day. I know I'm not a perfect guy and I have a lot of flaws that you have to put up with but I want to know something." He said and I stared at him, looking a bit confused. "Jo, I want to know if you'd want to spend the rest of your life with me." He continued and stood up and walked over next to me. He knelt down right next to me and pulled up a little box with a ring in it. 

"Jo, will you marry me?" He asked, with a voice filled with love and hope. I felt tears starting to fall from my eyes and I flew in to his arms. "Yes, yes, yes." I chanted like a mantra, kissing him hard as he kissed me back. As we stopped he grabbed my hand and put the ring on my finger. He smiled hugely at me and I did the same at him. Then we heard applauds and cheers. I turned to see both our families and his friends there to congratulate us. "Unnie!" I heard someone yell and saw Hyorin run towards me. She had grown up and become a cute little girl. She hugged me hard and I hugged her back. "I knew you were gonna be family. I knew it." She said happily to me and I smiled at her. "You knew. That's why you are gonna be one of her bridesmaids." Seunghyun said and Hyorinf looked at him. "Really?!" She exclaimed all happily and I nodded. "You are gonna be my family know too. Of course you are gonna be a part of our wedding. Though we need to talk about all this some other day, right oppa?" I asked Seunghyun and he nodded, grabbing my hand in his. "Of course. Let's celebrate for now." He said and took my hand in his. 

~~~~~~

"Mom, I'm nervous. What if he thinks I look ugly?" I complained to my mother, who sat together with Seunghyuns mom, my sister and Hyorin. "Jo, sweetie. You look amazing. Seunghyun are gonna be so happy when he sees you." My mom said and Seunghyuns mom nodded in agreement. "He is gonna fall head over heals again. Don't worry." She told me and I nodded. Someone knocked and my dad walked in. "Jo.... You look beautiful. My little girl are all grown up." My dad said and wiped a tear away. "Dad, don't make me cry." I said teasingly and he smiled. "Let's go." He said happily and I took his arm in mine. 

As we waited for our turn to walk down, I felt so nervous. It's normal I guess, as it is my wedding day. When the doors opened, everyone turned to look and I saw Seunghyun. He looked amazing. He still look like a model, like the day we went to the club. He turned and looked at me and our eyes met. He smiled hugely and his eyes glistered. As me and my dad came up, Seunghyun didn't stop staring at me. As my dad handed me over, Seunghyun bowed low to him and showed his thanks to him. During the ceremony, I couldn't listen at what they said. I only looked at Seunghyun as he looked at me. "Do you Seunghyun, take this Jo, to be your lawful wedded wife? To live her through sickness and health, for better and for worse, and love her till death do you part?" The priest asked him. "I do." He said and put a ring on my finger. "Do you Jo, take this Seunghyun, to be your lawful wedded husband? To love him through sickness and health, for better and for worse, and love him till death do you part?" The priest asked me and I smile hugely. "I do." I said and put a ring on his finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest said. Seunghyun was quick and kissed me hard. I kissed him back with all the love I feel for him. 

~~~~~

At the party after the wedding, Taeyang sang a song as the traditional dance was danced between me and Seunghyun. "Oppa, I can't believe it's real. I can't believe we are married." I said to him and he smiled. "Neither can I. I love you so much Jo." He said and kissed me. As the song stopped, Seungri gave us a glass of champagne each and we turned to the stage to see Jiyong. "Jo, I hope you are gonna take care of my friend now when you are married. Even if you did that before you guys got married. Let's cheer for the happy couple." He said into the mic and everyone raised their glass and cheered. As everyone drank it, I didn't. "Jo why aren't you drinking?" Seunghyun asked me worried and I turned to him as smiled. "I wanted to take this in private first but I can't drink. No drinking for me for nine month now." I said with a smile and I looked at him to see if he got what I meant, but he stood there looking confused. "Oppa, I'm pregnant with your child. I'm in my 10th week now." I said loudly for everyone to hear. Seunghyun looked at me and then I was caught in a tight hug. "You sure? You're not lying now?" He asked as a huge smile crept it's way on to his face. "Why would I lie about that?" I said and hugged him back. "My wife is pregnant with my child!" Seunghyun screamed out loud as he spun me around and everyone cheered even more at the joyous news. I just smiled and so did Seunghyun. This is the best day of my life and I couldn't be happier.

~~~~~~

As we came back from the wedding and got to the hotel room, Seunghyun kissed me hard. "Jo. I love you so much. This has been the best day of my life. When you got out and I saw you for the first time today, my heart beat got so fast and I had some trouble breathing. You were so beautiful that every guy in there got jealous. I'm so happy that you are my wife." He said and kissed me again. "I love you too, Seunghyun. When I saw you today, you looked exactly as you did when I saw you that day when you first asked me out, like a model, making me lose my breath over how happy I am to have you in my life. And now I'm having you child. I can't even express how much you mean to me. There isn't enough words for that." I said and he kissed me again. "Jo, I promise that we are gonna be happy. What ever may happen, I'm always gonna love you and be by your side. We are gonna grow old together. Have many children, including this one." He said and put a hand on my stomach. "In there lies our child. One that is gonna be born into the happiest family ever. And this child are gonna get its parents undying attention." Seunghyun said and I kissed him. "Oppa, you are gonna spoil him. Relax, he ain't here yet and we have time to figure everyone out together. Just you and me and this child. Our own little family." I said and hugged him. We are gonna be alright, because we have made it this far. And I know everything will turn out great.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like it or not :) can use a boost to confidence in writing fanfics :)


End file.
